


Un jeudi matin

by 4justsomeone



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4justsomeone/pseuds/4justsomeone
Summary: C'est juste une nouvelle un peu dark et courte, ma première. C'était juste une idée pour me vider l'esprit. Je n'étais pas censé la publier de base mais une amie me l'a conseillé après tout je n'ai rien à perdre, alors me voici.





	Un jeudi matin

C'était un jeudi matin, je le savais parce que je pouvais entendre le bus venir chercher les enfants très tôt, seul ce jour, c'était le chauffeur qui arrivait toujours en avance, il portait des lunettes qui lui retrissaient les yeux, on avait déjà du mal à les voir alors quand il souriait en disant bonjour, ils disparaissaient. Alors que je me levais de mon lit, un vertige me prit de court, posant une main sur ma tête je me rassis en attendant qu'il passe comme je le fais d'habitude, mais cela ne ressemblait guère à d'habitude. C'était un jour étrange, il pleuvait. De fine gouttelettes d'eau se déposaient délicatement sur ma fenêtre, il n'avait pas plu depuis des années. En me dirigeant vers la fenêtre j'aperçu le fameux bus, tous les enfants descendaient pour se mouiller sous cette nouvelle pluie, ils la sentaient, reniflaient cette odeur d'humidité, une odeur que je ne pourrai jamais oublier même après toute ces années. Je les regardait un peu plus longtemps, les voitures les éclaboussants alors qu'ils sautaient dans ces flaques d'eau, ne se souciant plus de rien parce qu'il pleuvait ! Ces petits n'en avait jamais vu de pluie, c'était nouveau, ils étaient euphorique devant cette eau déversée du ciel. 

Je finis par me lasser, alors je me dirigea finalement vers la cuisine. Une soudaine envie de pain grillé me vint, je sortais le beurre puis la confiture pendant qu'il chauffait. En tartinant cette tranche, je contemplais mon petit-déjeuner. C'était son repas préférée, elle adorait le petit-déjeuner, disant que sans un bon petit-déjeuner, sa journée serait rempli de désastre. Elle se faisait toujours trois tartines, une avec seulement du beurre puis une avec seulement de la confiture pour que la troisième soit un mélange de ces deux ingrédients, elle adorait quand son pain était plus grillé que normalement conseillé. Je terminais vite mon pain avant que mes pensées finissaient par ne plus pouvoir se contrôler. 

Je remontais dans la chambre pour me préparer, je savais exactement ce que j'allais porter, un pantalon noire, une chemise noir, une cravate noire, une veste de costume noire et des chaussures noires. Seule ma montre, elle, brillait d'un blanc étincelant, le cadran pas trop grand, le bracelet était parfait à mon poignet, les aiguilles en chiffre romain allait trop vite à mon goût, je n'étais pas prêt. Je détestais les montre, avoir l'heure constamment sur moi me rendais fou, parce que chaque moment me paraissait trop rapide, trop court, des moments que je souhaitais durer éternellement. C'était la seule qui arrivait à m'en faire porter disant que sinon je serais toujours en retard, j'étais assez tête en l'air, elle avait raison, elle avait toujours raison.

Enfin prêt, je marchais jusqu'à l'église, je saluais les gens autour de moi qui me regardaient avec de faux sourire, le regard vide. J'arrivais alors devant l'église trempée à cause de cette pluie, je m'avançais dans l'allée jusqu'au cercueil. Il était ouvert, et c'est la que j'ai pu voir. Je regardais mon propre visage, il était pâle, très pâle, les yeux fermés. Mon cou recouvert de maquillage, le thanatopracteur avait essayé de recouvrir les échymoses tant bien que mal. Je pris ma main, elle était froide, tellement froide, je me mis à sangloter, de lourdes larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Comment en étais-je arrivé là ? Je ne savais pas. Enfaite, si je le savais, sa mort, à elle, m'avait détruit, des morceaux déchiquetés de moi incapable à guérir, je les avait laissé se briser, pourrir, alors quand je m'en suis rendu compte, il était trop tard. Elle avait eu raison, je n'aurais jamais dû enlever cette montre, j'étais arrivé trop tard, même à mon propre enterrement.

C'était un jeudi matin et je n'avais pas mangé de petit-déjeuner.


End file.
